


【AOT/艾笠】春夜

by aminor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminor/pseuds/aminor
Summary: 原作背景短篇犹是春闺梦里人
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【AOT/艾笠】春夜

春天是适合举办婚礼的季节。

暖意从郊野草地的绿意中萌发，整个城镇一夜之间便被春意笼罩。熏风吹拂中，三笠·阿克曼从萨沙·布劳斯手中接过属于她的那件伴娘礼服，当初耿直天然的女孩，不知什么时候起，也逐渐长出只有成熟女性才拥有的一面。她周身洋溢着幸福的气息，长长的马尾随她歪头的动作偏向一边，萨沙对她说：“那天尼科洛会准备很多好吃的肉，你可不要迟到哦！”

三笠接过那条精致的裙子，礼服的样式和面料，都是新颖的舶来品，布料顺滑轻盈，捧在手中，像是托住天边的云。她点头应下，说：“知道了，我会早点去帮忙的。”

而且，婚礼当天的重点可不是吃肉吧。

但有什么关系呢？她看着萨沙的笑脸，将这句话咽了回去。

婚礼仪式也参考外来习俗，萨沙邀请三笠与阿尼来当她的伴娘——据说这是新娘最好的朋友才能胜任的职位。

可当她向大家宣布这个消息时，同期的伙伴们陷入了短暂的沉默，随后科尼摇头说道：“可是萨沙，我……完全无法想象啊！”

“想象什么？”

“三笠和阿尼并排跟在你后面的场景。”

“啊？为什么！”

“……你确定你这是要结婚，而不是要去哪里打架吗？”

三笠默不作声地盯着他，盯得科尼不寒而栗，连忙裹紧外套，而阿尼则嗤笑一声：“想打架的话，现在就可以。”

大家爆发出一阵笑声，萨沙用卷起来的报纸去敲科尼的头：“你给我闭嘴啦！”

报纸是今天的日报，油墨香气未散，头版上加黑加粗的字体印刷着帕拉迪岛与更多国家友好建交的新闻，配图是他们几经改进，如今已气派非凡的港口。

这是一个适合所有人生存的世界，再没有战乱、高墙与偏见，岛上处处修建起宽阔平坦的马路，曾经荒芜的土地重新被开垦，失去家园的人们搭建起新的房屋，岛屿、人民与未来，一切都焕然如新。

萨沙又说：“对了，还有艾伦呢！三笠，他会来的吧？”

“那家伙，管他干什么啦——”让耸耸肩说道。

“话是这么说，可礼金不可以少了他啊！”

“……原来你在意的是这个吗！”

“那你不用担心，就算他不来，三笠也会帮忙给的。”

众人的视线转移到三笠身上，她面颊发烫，小声说：“他会来的。”

当门前的龙胆花绽放时，艾伦·耶格尔回到了帕拉迪岛。向往自由的男孩长大成人，终于践行了自己的志愿，他踏上旅程，开始用自己的双脚去丈量世界上每一寸土地，用自己的双手去感知每一缕无法紧握、却自由自在的风。

但旅程总有终点，风尘仆仆的行人推开家门，将背囊随手丢在脚边，从背后给了屋里的人一个拥抱。

“……艾伦？”三笠侧过头去看他，略微有些惊讶，“我以为你还要几天才能回来。”

“害怕错过萨沙的婚礼，就提前返程了。”他又长了些许的头发被随手挽在脑后，一些碎发垂下来，落在她耳边，蹭得她有些痒，便忍不住想闪躲，艾伦看她想躲开，便负气地更加用力箍住她的腰，贴着她耳边问，“而且……你不想我吗？”

红色也许是自她血液析出，它们从最细微的毛细血管中凝练，慢慢在她面颊上聚集，一路烧到她耳根。但不知为何，明明年纪渐长，她却越来越不知要如何表达自己，她无法顺其自然地说出“我很想你”，也讲不出“你能提前回来我很高兴”，她只能轻声“嗯”了一声，掌心轻轻附上他搭在自己腰间的手，然后用力地点头。

“下次启程的时候，”艾伦将脸埋在她肩上问她，“要和我一起走吗？”

明明才回来，却已经开始说起下一次远行，他像放任自己永远漂流于海上的一面白帆，只要波涛风声如旧，他就永远不会停下。他的足迹已经达到许多地方，极地的冰原、广袤的沙地、无垠的海洋，但原来世界这样大，即便去过的地方这样多，未竟之地却仍不胜数，有时三笠会想，人一生时间终究有限，足够他用吗？

“兵团还在整顿期，我走不开。”而她总是这样回答。

战争结束后的调查兵团应何去何从，曾一度是被热议的话题，但在众说纷纭中，人们逐渐达成共识，不论什么年代，人类都应保留探索未知的精神与勇气——调查兵团的编制得以保留，作为帕拉迪岛过去与未来的见证，将永远挥动自由之翼，飞向太阳。

三笠从利威尔手中接任士兵长职位，就任那天，104期的同期们自然都前来观礼，人群中，她看到他们远远冲她微笑，一起接受训练的情景鲜活如昨，她将拳心抵于胸口，朗声宣誓要献出自己的心脏——下一次、许多次、以后无数次。

“你每次都是这样说。”艾伦不满地抱怨道。

她小声地说：“……对不起。”

“我也希望可以和你一起去。”

尽管走向外面的世界，从来都不是她的梦想。

她帮他修剪过长的头发，碎发簌簌顺着刀锋与指间落下，艾伦眯了眯眼，这时的他，总显得像是街边打瞌睡的猫。从前，他是总静不下来的小孩，卡露拉想要让他安安静静坐着等她剪完头发，每次都要大费周章。

高墙之内的生活实在乏善可陈，偏偏好动活泼的男孩心中，像是装满了一整个世界的好奇，外面的世界到底什么样？他什么时候才能去看看？

但如今，足迹遍布世界各地的青年坐在椅子上，他微微闭着眼，轮廓中依稀看得到当初好动孩童的身影，可时间与年岁却擅自为他装点上许多疲惫。三笠用干燥的海绵为他拂去脸上的碎发，手指碰到他面颊，他的皮肤干燥而温暖，她想问他，你看到的世界，与儿时所梦想的，是否一样呢？

明明只是很普通的问题，可她总是问不出口。

夜幕降临时，三笠点燃屋里的灯，他们的新家在山上，夜晚向窗外俯瞰，能望到山下城镇中的万家灯火，一盏一盏，连成一片，是无数降落在地面的星。

他们在昏黄灯光下相拥，碰触从细微处开始，她小心地摩挲他指尖，沿着手臂一路向上，像是要透过血肉，一节一节描摹他脊骨。艾伦撩起她耳边碎发，柔软发丝从他指间滑落，亲吻也跟着落下，落在耳畔、面颊、鼻尖、眼睛，他吻她颤动的睫羽，像是亲吻振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，她轻轻眨眼，蝴蝶飞起，吻就降落在唇齿间。

艾伦好像从来都耐性欠奉，他有意或无意咬破她的唇角，唇齿间弥漫开淡淡的血腥味，他稍微退开一些，与她额头相抵，又嘟囔道：“抱歉。”

三笠摇头，她舔了下唇角，竟然感觉血是甜的，像冰淇淋、蛋糕、或者世界上其他任何一切可以代表甜蜜的东西。

她转过身去，从后面迎接他进入，他的胸膛紧紧覆上她后背，像要将两具血肉之躯融化再凝固，呼吸心跳循环，从此全部都同步，再也分不开。他双臂环于她身前，手指抚过她的肋骨，那里曾经被折断，但后来又长好，受过的伤总会痊愈，正如他们身上许多其他别无二致的伤痕。

艾伦紧扣着她的手指，他要掌控这一切，不知何时起，他开始有这样莫名的掌控欲，明明朝夕相处、一起长大，他却不知何时开始，拥有许多她有所不知的陌生模样。她将头向后仰去，靠在他肩上，像是濒死的天鹅，她叫他的名字，艾伦、艾伦、艾伦，他不应答，动作却越来越快，仿佛有巨浪漩涡飞转——共浴爱河，那些流传进岛上的爱情故事中都这样说，三笠想，这样的话，她一定是个早已溺死的亡魂，而艾伦，是那个拖她下水的人。

太大的痛苦不能榨出眼泪，但过盛的幸福却能让人热泪盈眶，三笠感觉自己视线模糊起来，艾伦靠过来，他舔掉她的眼泪，亲吻她湿润的眼角，有些赧然地问她，弄疼你了吗？这样有几分不好意思的语气，好像是彼此仍旧童稚的昨天。

“不是的。”她否认道。

这是她绝无仅有能体会到“幸福”一词含义的时刻，可不知为何，她脑海中想到的，却并不是希望让此刻永远延续。

她想到了死。

因为太幸福，幸福到恨不能在这一刻死去。

但她始终不善言辞，无法将这样似是疯癫的话说出口。

呼吸稍微平复时，她在他怀中转身，伸手紧紧揽住他后背，靠在他心口去听他心音。

他的心脏在跳动，一下又一下，有些快、有些急躁，像他的吻、他给予她爱抚的手、他曾经冒失莽撞、也一去不返的少年时代。

仍有凉意的春夜中，他们相拥睡去，艾伦从身后搂住她，向她讲起这次的旅程，他在极北的冰原上，看到夜空中乍现的绿色光芒，它们突然出现，又突然消失，他说，我希望你也可以看见，是很漂亮的绿色的光。

她悄悄握住他的手，回答说：“我也看到过的。”

“是吗？”艾伦问，“在哪里？”

三笠没有作声，似乎过了很久，直到她耳畔传来他绵长平稳的呼吸，她才轻声回答了他的问题。

在你的眼睛里。

婚礼的日期，选在春意正浓的时候。出门前，三笠还是有些不习惯这条过于精美的裙子，她有些拘谨地低头打量自己，感觉像是被套上一副过于笨重的盔甲，手与脚都不知道该往哪放。艾伦帮她拉上背后的拉链，双手顺势停留在她腰间，将头靠在她颈窝，说：“很好看。”

按照计划，她和阿尼将要一起陪萨沙走一段短短的路，陪她走到尼科洛那里。筹备婚礼时，三笠对这些陌生的流程，露出了略显困惑的神情，好在阿尔明学识渊博，他非常实际地向她讲解：“简单来说，三笠你的任务，就是和阿尼一起，把萨沙护送到尼科洛那里。”

“……哦。”她露出恍然大悟的表情，并认为这是个没什么难度的任务，“了解。”

一旁的阿尼听到，忍不住翻了个白眼，她言简意赅地总结道：“两个笨蛋。”

路程很短，但好像并不那么简单，喧闹的孩子们围在她们身边，将一捧一捧的花瓣洒向她们，花瓣洁白，在春风中飘扬如落雪。阿尔明端着一架黑洞洞的机器，这是他最新培养的新爱好，据说可以把人的影像留存在一张小小纸片上，永久保存。他站在前面冲她们打着手势，不停说着：“阿尼，你稍微笑一下吧！三笠，你也是，你的表情也太僵硬了！”

新娘萨沙回过头来看她这两个格外笨拙的朋友，大大咧咧地笑起来，她两手分别挽住她们两个的手臂，然后大声宣布道：“不管那么多，我们一起冲过去吧！”

阿尼：“啊？”

三笠：“……诶？”

最先察觉到不对的阿尔明大声喊道：“等等，萨沙，你要做什么？！”

豪迈的新娘拖住两位伴娘的手臂，一起在春风中奔跑起来，她们身后有阿尔明无奈的叹气、科尼搂着让又哭又笑，艾伦也笑着注视着她们，这或许真的如阿尔明所说，只是一个任务，像他们在训练营、在利威尔班时完成的那些一样，不过任务的目标，是护送萨沙走向幸福。

快乐会让人发笑、犯傻和松弛，仪式完成后，他们喝下很多酒，吃下许多美味菜肴，欢快的乐声起起伏伏，大家手挽手跳舞，留下许多张合照。幸福快乐的新娘大声冲她说，三笠，你们给我快点加油啊！她尴尬地低下头，用酒杯遮住自己通红的面颊，但她不知道自己的酒量这样差，也不记得聚会怎样散场，只记得天色渐晚，她在艾伦背上醒来，身上披着他的外套，他们已经走上回家的路。

“已经结束了吗？”她双手环住他脖颈，小声问道。

“是啊，酒量奇差的家伙。”艾伦笑话她。

“……”她把脸埋在他肩头，低声嘟囔道，“可是……你都没有和我跳舞。”

艾伦一直被许多孩子围绕着，他们眼中闪烁着似曾相识的光彩，团团将他围住，吵闹着要听他讲述外面的世界。

“你的愿望就是这样吗？”他问。

“什么？”

“和你跳舞。”

不是的，她想要的，并不是一首乐曲的时间和一支总会跳完的舞，她想要的，是……是她长年累月沉淀于心底，已经失去勇气和能力去讲出的东西。

没等到她的回答，艾伦却也停下了脚步，他将她放下来，三笠疑惑地看向他：“……艾伦？”

春夜之风理应汇聚世间所有温情，他们脚下是绵延无边的草野，头顶是万点繁星低垂，夜色四合中，艾伦·耶格尔向她伸出手来，微微欠身，做出一个邀请的手势：“可以请你跳支舞吗？”

没有音乐与伴奏，他们仍在山间夜色中踏出第一个舞步的节拍，没有旁人在侧，但山风、星与月都可以见证，她也曾从他那里，得到过独属于她的、短短一支舞的时间。

她将头轻轻靠在他心口，他的心音，就是她想要永远跟上的舞步节拍。那种感觉再次席卷而来，她希望能够在幸福降临的时刻死去。

“明天我就要启程了。”艾伦的声音漂浮在她头顶，船只无法永远停靠于港口，风筝注定要高飞上天，他总会走，区别只在于是什么时候。

这一次，或许是因为酒精、夜色、或者别的什么，她突然有了多年以来都没有的勇气，脱口而出道：“带我一起走吧。”

像是怕他不肯答应，她又轻声重复：“带我一起走。”

我和你一起去。

从小她就与他们不同，能让那两个男孩双眼发光、无比向往的墙外世界，她从来兴趣欠奉，因为她的世界从遇到艾伦的那一天起，就彻底一分为二，从此只分为有他的世界、没有他的世界——她不想去没有他的地方。

但艾伦却说：“对不起，三笠。”

她惊讶地抬起头来，嘴唇翕动，喉咙发紧，她问：“为什么？”

艾伦低头看着她，不知道为什么，她从未这样明白过他的眼神，可明明这样的眼神，她以前从未见过。

她从他眼中看到距离、愧意与分离的预感。

“因为……还没到时候。”他这样回答。

三笠急切而茫然地去握他的手臂，却发现再握他不住，她再次贴近他心口，却发现他的心音越来越远，最后再听不到。

“三笠，我……”

艾伦，你想说什么？不好好告诉我的话，我不会知道的啊。

可他却只是望着她，让剩下的话消散于晚风。

眼泪在眼眶中翻涌，模糊视线中，三笠发现自己再也看不清面前的人，她试图伸出手去，她要牢牢抓住他，不会让他再被夺走，对手敌人是谁都好，这一次，她一定、一定不会再放手——

有风吹过，她两手空空，耳边只剩风吹过山谷呜咽的回音。

仍有凉意的春夜中，三笠·阿克曼睁开双眼，未合拢的窗帘间隙中，漏进些许冷的月光，已经是快要天亮的时候。

天亮以后，她将要出席下属的婚礼，结婚双方是战后加入调查兵团的某一期新兵，听说他们从小一起长大、青梅竹马，如今水到渠成走到一起，人人夸赞他们是最合适登对。

新人们会交换戒指、誓言和彼此的人生，大家会为他们欢呼、祝福和流泪，三笠·阿克曼清楚知道这一切流程，尽管她从未有幸成为这样场合的主角。

相信爱的人收获爱情，坚持初心的人实现梦想，勇往直前的人死而无悔。但三笠·阿克曼并未怀有过任何远大高尚的愿望，她不像艾伦那样追求自由、也不像阿尔明一样期盼看到外面的世界，她只有一个非常细小、小到可以藏进任何角落也不会被发现的愿望。

可最后，只有她那最小、最简单的愿望落了空。

年少时，她以为无法在这个没有他的世界上活下去，可时间之潮不断上涨，它率先淹没一些人，卷走另一些人，偏偏在此处对她多一分仁慈，将她留下。

窗外天光熹微，月亮会落下，太阳会升起，她门前的龙胆花、居住的城市、埋葬爱人与同伴的土地，世界上的每个角落，都将有春风吹拂。

三笠·阿克曼抬起手，覆上自己双眼，在逐渐明亮的天光中，她看到儿时的自己，跟在艾伦身后，脚下是连天草野，归途长长，一眼望不到头。

她向他背影跑去，伸开小小的手掌，让风从指间穿过，然后她又攥紧手指——

她想要留住风。

艾伦走在前面，他走得那样快、那样远，好像永远不会停下来，不管为了谁。

但就在她以为他不会停下的时候，艾伦回头了。

她听到他疑惑地问：“三笠，你怎么哭了？”

—The End—


End file.
